Secret Priestess
by sweetlily16
Summary: Meene is just a normal girl living a normal life, right. But things start to change when she finds herself falling into the feudal area by accident. She is special indeed, what could naraku and the band of seven want with her? SesshXOC and a little OCXOC


**Hey I finally put up a new story. Inuyasha is another one of my favorite anime. Please RxR and tell me what you think. **

**I do not own anything from Inuyasha except for the characters I create.**

**XXX**

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back to the well.

"Kagome, why do you have to go back already?" he groaned.

"I need to catch up with my school work. Plus, I miss hanging out with my friend, Meene." She replied.

As they got to the well, she bid him a goodbye and jumped down the well. Inuyasha started to head back to the village when he was greeted by a familiar face.

He took out his tetsuiga and pointed it, "What do you want, Sesshomaru?" he hissed at his older brother.

The older guy laughed, "I heard that there was a human girl in your friend's era that has a special power. A power that may just be even greater than our enemy, Naraku," he told him.

Inuyasha gasped; a power even greater than Naraku's? He thought to himself, so why is Sesshomaru so interested?

His older brother laughed, "I heard she had the power of knowing. That she can find things and sense where they are. If that is true, she may be of great use to me. I will find this girl and use her to help me find Naraku. I will then be able to find him and kill him," he sneered.

Inuyasha glared at him, still pointing his sword, "Bastard, you got a lot of nerve just going and kidnapping some innocent girl and just using her like she is some map," he growled at him.

Sesshomaru just laughed, "It makes me laugh at how you show this kind heart, brother. I would never think you could be this caring," saying that, he flung his whip out at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just barely dodged it, but fell over. When he looked up, his brother had leaped down into the well and disappeared. Damnit, he's gone. He won't give up until he finds that girl. Oh no, what if he finds Kagome and hurts her, he thought. He ran and jumped into the well; nothing happened. He swore again and hoped that Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to find his way through the future era.

_**Meene's POV **_

I rested my head on my chin; I can't stand physics class or science for that matter. It was my worst subject. I felt my eyes start to close as the teacher continued his lecture.

"Meené, don't fall asleep again. You don't want to get in trouble again," whispered my friend, Kagome.

I groaned; Kagome has been my best friend since we were little. She was always keeping me up in class and making sure I didn't get in trouble with the teacher. In exchange for that, I would help her with her math homework. I looked over at the clock; the hour hand was just a second away from the 12, announcing that school would be over soon. It felt like time would not go by. I looked down at my work; all that was on there were my doodles. I guess I had drawn a picture of a shrine. I also noticed I had drawn a picture of a man with long hair. He seemed to have a serious look to him. Man not again, I always caught myself doodling, but I would just draw, without stopping, and I wouldn't even have an idea of what to draw, it just happens. Then the bell finally rang.

"Finally!" I cried jumping out of my seat and bolting towards the door.

"Hey Meené wait!" I heard a voice cry.

I turned around; my friend Darren was running towards me.

"What's up?" I asked him, stopping so he could catch up.

"So, I was just wondering, my friends and I are going to a party tonight at my friend's house. You want to join us?" he asked, his cheeks a little pink.

I looked down, trying to hide some giggles. Darren has had a crush on me since 5th grade. We were now sophomores in high school, and we were both 16. We were in High school but Kagome was a year younger than us. Kagome and other girls would tease me about him because he may have been cute, but he was also a total klutz. I only saw him as a friend. Nevertheless, I couldn't be mean to him.

"Sure, why not," I finally spoke to him.

A huge smile appeared on his face, "Great I'll come and get you at your house at 6," he told me.

Great, I thought, a date with the klutz. I turned around and left the building and headed home.

"Meené wait!" Kagome shouted to me, running to catch up.

I turned around and smiled at her.

"So looks like my bestie is going on a date tonight," she told me with a grin.

I sighed, "yeah but not with the best guy," I said.

"Hey he may be clumsy but he is a cutie," she assured me nudging my shoulder.

She and I would walk home together every day. We were, after all, neighbors. As we got closer to our homes, we walked by the small shrine and well.

"Have you ever checked out that area, Kagome?" I asked her.

Kagome stopped; her eyes a little wide and cheeks turning pink, "N-no not really," she replied shaking.

I turned and gave her a confused look, "Really?"

She gave me a small smile, "yeah, it's just some old abandoned area. No need to really check it out," she said quickly. I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, I'll see you later Meené," she called out to me, running to her house.

"Yeah later," I called back.

I went inside, took off my shoes and backpack, and poured myself some tea. I took it to my room and I sat on my bed. I was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Meené, someone is here to see you," my mom told me walking in.

I came down the stairs and saw Darren standing in the doorway. "Hey Meené, thought I would come by early and take you out to eat," he said with a smile.

"But my clothes, I don't really look that good," I said.

"Oh no, you actually look real good in your school uniform," he replied, his cheeks now turning pink.

I had gotten so many compliments from guys at my school about how I looked in my uniform. It was different from Kagome's. Instead of a green skirt, mine was blue and my shirt was a short-sleeved one. I would were a dark, gray sweatshirt over it incase it got cold. I blushed as I noticed his eyes linger onto my legs and then up to my chest.

"Uh Darren, you don't have to stare," I told him gently.

His eyes widened and his face turned red. "S-sorry."

I smiled and walked over to him, "Well let's go then," I said.

He led me outside. He came on his motorcycle, "Darren, I didn't know you had this?" I exclaimed.

He smiled, "Yeah actually, I have ridden this for 3 years now," he said. He handed me a helmet, I got on right behind him and we were off.

_**A few hours later**_

Tonight was actually a fun night. We went over to the beach where the party was and set up a bonfire and played games. Some of the guys decided to have a water fight and I got my sweater soaked. I took my sweater off; guys were staring at me now that I was just in my school skirt and short-sleeved shirt.

"Um, you guys can stop staring," I stammered, my face turning bright red.

Darren walked right up to me, "Sorry about all the unwanted attention Meene," he said to me.

I smiled, "don't worry about it," I assured him, "I think I'm going to call it a night. I'm a little tired."

"Do you want a ride home?" he asked me.

I smiled, "no thanks. I can walk from here. I don't live far. In fact, it's pretty close to my house," I said.

I bid everyone goodbye and started to walk home. Night had fallen, so the only light I had was the moonlight and the streetlights, but some of them were going out. As I walked past the old shrine, I felt like I was being watched. It made me feel uneasy, so I started walking faster. I then heard footsteps coming right behind me. I started running; maybe I shouldn't have come out alone. All of a sudden I crashed into a hard chest and fell backwards. I looked up; standing in front of me was a tall, young man. He had long, silver hair and was wearing a white and red robe. He looked just like the man in my drawing.

"I have found you, it wasn't too difficult. I sensed your presence the minute I got here," he spoke.

I looked at him, my eyes wide and my hands trembling, "who are you?" I asked shaking.

He bent down and grabbed my arm, roughly pulling me up to my feet, "there's no time for questions. You're coming with me," he said sternly.

I struggled but his grip on me was iron tight, "Let go of me! What do you want with me?" I cried still trying to pull free.

He kept a serious face as I struggled. He shoved me against a nearby wall that separated the street from the forest and held both my arms in his strong grip. He leaned down close to my neck and sniffed it.

"My, my. You may be a human girl, but I sense great power in you. You also have an irresistible scent," he spoke. He then laughed as he took a lock of my hair into his hand, "I never imagined a girl being so beautiful either. I will take great pleasure in this," he sneered.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked.

He laughed again, "That's for me to know and you to find out. Now be a smart human girl and come with me without causing any disruptions. I won't need to use force if you listen," he ordered me.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," I shrieked.

I kicked his leg hard, causing him to let me go. I took that chance to run as fast as I could away from him. Before I could get any farther, he appeared right in front of me.

Snarling, he swung his arm out and knocked me down. "I told you I would have to use force if you disobeyed me," he growled.

"Just leave me alone. I don't know what you want with me, but you have the wrong girl," I yelled.

He laughed and walked closer to me, "oh no, you are the right girl. I can sense it. It's pointless to run, Meene," he spoke.

I gasped, "how do you know my name?" I stammered.

"You could say a little bird told me," he said with a grin.

_**Flashback**_

Sesshomaru was walking with Jaken and Rin. He suddenly stopped, as he smelt a familiar scent in the air.

"Rin, Jaken, stay back," he warned his comrades. From the shadows of the trees, a figure appeared. "What do you want Kagura?" he growled at Naraku's servant.

"Wow, I must say you have very good senses," she replied with a smirk.

"Did you come here to flatter me? Or did Naraku send you here?" he asked.

"Neither," she replied, "I come to let you in on some information I overheard Naraku talking to the Band of Seven's leader. Something about a human girl with extraordinary powers that lives in Kagome's era."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sesshomaru sneered at her.

"You think you and your half-demon brother are the only ones who are sick of Naraku's wrath. I just want to be free from him. Naraku did say something about the girl's powers being strong enough to stop him. She could be very useful in bringing him to his demise," she explained to him. "I would get the girl myself, but Naraku would easily suspect me sneaking out into the future era," she told him.

Sesshomaru was in deep thought at her words, "I do intend to destroy Naraku. If I can find that girl and use her powers to destroy him, I could use her to also take down my insolent little brother," he said.

"Suit yourself," Kagura purred, and with saying that, she took her feather and flew away.

There must be something behind this information that woman gave me. Yet I still would like to see this girl. I will follow my brother and his friends to the well and follow that Kagome girl to her era. I will find the girl and take her back here, he thought to himself.

As Kagura arrived at Naraku's hideout at Mt. Hakurai, the dark man himself and Bankotsu, the leader of the band of seven, greeted her.

"Well Kagura, did you pass on the information to him?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes I did. I believe he will go and find the girl and bring her here," she replied to him.

An evil grin appeared on his face, "Excellent. When she arrives, Bankotsu, I would like you to bring her to me. If she meets up with Inuyasha and his friends, have your comrades kill them so we don't have any problems getting the girl here," he instructed him.

Bankotsu grinned too, "Once I have captured her, should I let her know the truth?" he asked. "When you bring her here, we will let Meene know the truth," Naraku told him.

"Will I have any pleasure with the girl when the time comes for me to take her?" Bankotsu asked.

Naraku laughed, "she is free to be yours, but don't harm her. For she still belongs to me," he warned him. The grin on Bankotsu's face got bigger, "I will take good pleasure in this," he sneered.

_**End of flashback**_

I then saw some people in the distance walking towards us. They were too busy talking with each other to see us, but I was going to use that opportunity to get help, "Please, someone! Help me," I started to scream at them.

Quickly, the man grabbed my shoulders, turned me around wrapping his arm around my arms and waist, "Let me-," I was cut off as he clamped his hand around my mouth. He then leaped over the wall separating the town from the forest and hid behind it as the people came closer. I struggled to get out of his arms and scream for help, but he held me tighter and clamped his hand tighter over my mouth.

"Shh, we wouldn't want anyone knowing you are here," he quietly laughed into my ear.

I could hear the people's footsteps walking by and fading away as they walked away and then they were gone; so much for my escape plans. The man took his hand off my mouth but still held me tight, "you sure are troublesome girl. But you are still coming with me," he said.

"No, I'm not going with you. Just stay away from me you creep!" I yelled.

I kicked him hard again in the place where I kicked him last time and once again he let go. I then ran so fast. I caught up to the old shrine. Not knowing what else to do, I ran into the shrine house and closed the doors, hoping to hide away from that man. I looked around inside the place. I saw some light coming from the well inside. I walked over to it to see what it was. I came up to it and the light glowed even brighter. I took a peak at the bottom; before I knew it, it felt like a strong force pushed me and I fell into the well. I braced myself to hit the bottom of the well hard, but instead I just kept falling and falling. As I fell deeper, a blinding light flashed right before my eyes and I was engulfed into it.

Sesshomaru followed Meene to the shrine. He went inside to the well where he came from. "The girl must have run in here to hide from me and ended up falling into the well. The power of the feudal era must have sensed her and brought her there. Perfect, all I have to do is follow her and then take her back," he thought to himself with a grin.


End file.
